oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavius Liberalis Arcturius
Octavius Liberalis Arcturius, otherwise known as Octavius, is the original Crown-Prince of the Kingdom of Egron, and was originally known as Octavius Gerald. History "Legends never truly die. They become apart of us; but some, rare few legends, simply return, stronger than ever." Chapter 1: Lost Octavius Liberalis Gaius Fidaelis Domina Arcturius; born, originally, as Octavius Gerald, was the first son of House Gerald, and by all accounts, he was perfectly set to inherit the position of King. He was groomed from a young age for his position, trained extensively in the art of war, politics, leadership, and numerous other subjects. As he grew, Octavius began to show signs of extraordinary powers as well, seemingly blessed by Sarenrae, the powers of a Paladin were at his disposal, along with many other powerful and unique abilities. Abruptly, however, Octavius disappeared during his 16th birthday; initially thought to have perhaps drank a bit too much, as boys do, Octavius was searched after, but never found. The reality is, Octavius had been kidnapped by one of the family members of Bahl Schwarzejäger,' '''and ritually sacrificed in the name of their God, the Ravager. He was stabbed through the eye, and his royal blood spilled on the altar. His soul was sent to the afterlife, to the Boneyard. Ironically, Octavius spent decades in the waiting line to be judged by Pharasma, wordlessly shuffling on through the cosmos when the land was abruptly torn asunder in brutal combat and devastation, and Pharasma was slain. The resulting calamity allowed the rare few souls to escape judgement, and instead, return to the land of the living. Octavius was one such soul, escaping back to Oustomia and finding himself naked, with amnesia, on the shores of Rike. Rike was not a pleasant place to wake up in without any possessions or memories. But his instincts had a firm grip on his psyche, and he adjusted to this new world as he grew older, learning various underhanded behaviors and mannerisms. But as time went on, bits and pieces of his memory began returning, and he felt an unfamiliar longing to go to Haven. But his time in Rike wasn't finished; he rose the ranks to become a particularly dangerous Enforcer of the House of Diamonds, regularly punishing and brutalizing individuals who crossed them, his power and strength becoming particularly legendary among the people of Rike, but his longing continued and grew even stronger when a ship docked in Rike, from Haven, offering trade goods and unloading some young nobles here to explore. He was commanded to go rob the young nobles, and when he went to them, he met a young blonde woman, and she was so intensely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. When the other Thugs tried to attack the Nobles, Octavius reacted harshly, battering them down and escorting the Nobles to their ship, and going with them back to Haven. It earned him a bounty on his head, and a lifelong hatred from the House of Diamonds, but his return to Haven was not as triumphant as one might think. Even as his vague memories began to return. He entered the Palace to present himself before his Mother and Father, and even to his little Brother, who had long looked up to him. But the only reaction was sadness, regret. He was not the same man that had been kidnapped all those decades ago. He was changed, different. He was no longer fit to be a Prince. Not that he had been for many long years; the King and Queen informed him that he could not take his place as the Crown-Prince of Haven, and that they would prefer he remain out of politics until he was more suited for it, until his mind had healed from his ordeal. Octavius declined. Then and there, he declared that he was no longer a Gerald, and that he would form his own house, free of the cruelty of the Geralds. But most of all, he swore that they would pay for their cruel treatment of a son who wanted nothing more than the love of the parents he had lost so long ago. He left without another word, and left the city of Haven, and disappeared. He would not resurface for many years, having spent much of it in the underworlds of various nations, gathering loyal individuals willing to do the work he wanted. He had attained a new mentality about the world, not quite cruel, but certainly not benevolent. People needed to be controlled to know what they wanted, and Octavius would teach them. Chapter 2: Rise ''"I will be one such Legend." In his exploration of the world, Octavius came across a young woman, known as Aereys, who, in a twist of irony and unknown to him, was a relative of the individual who arranged his death. In his weakened state, and desiring allies in the road ahead, he formed a friendship with her, one that a part of him hoped would grow with time. In a way, the young woman also tempered him in ways he didn't quite realize, allowing him to stay true on a more righteous path, rather than falling to a darker side. Were it not for her actions, he likely would have fallen and ended up as a more wicked individual. Instead, Octavius straddles the line between good and evil, the liberty of choice allowing him to consistently dance between the two. Many see his actions as wicked, or evil, but the end result of them tends to be good, and she can see that in him. Unlike his closest friends, family, she stood alone by his side, and allowed him to confide in her, rather than abandoning him. There was a blossoming hint of something building within him when he was around her; a feeling that he pushed away, despite the obviousness of it. Even so, he often finds himself looking at her when she isn't paying attention, or watching her closer than he watches the rest of the individuals he employs in his (Organization Placeholder), and does notably favor her. Octavius feels as though if he lets his emotions control him, it will make his mission more difficult, and instead, he focuses on the path ahead, a path that has been even more solidified with the arrival of a young man named Crushter Stonehammer, a Faithful of Abadar. The young man claims he was sent on a Divine Mission to guide and aid Octavius, claiming that Aereys was also sent to help Octavius and although Octavius remains weary of the Divine due to his experiences with the Ravager, he is interested. He had always intended to spread civilization and claim land for a proper people, especially when he heard of Iakresh, but having a God backing his ideals made it much easier, and in time, thanks to the Priest, Octavius is beginning to be more faithful as well. Personality "Give me your tears; I will make fire from them. Give me your poor; I will make gods of them. Give me your wish; I will make truth of it. Give me a chance; and I'll do all of it."* Confident * Charismatic * Intelligent * Cunning * Clever * Cautious * Loyal * Controlling * Prideful * Zealous * Angry These descriptions, and more, are the best ways to get a read on the personality in the mind of Octavius. His time spent in the Afterlife gave him a particularly bleak outlook on life, and when he returned and landed in Rike, it seemed only to amplify his apathy and distaste for other's. The world was about the strong, ruling over the meek, and it was a rule he realized not long after he had returned to Rike. His amnesia only amplified these feelings. His zealotry, however, came in form of an intense desire to see his ideals come to fruition, to see those who oppose him fall as he introduces a new, more efficient form of civilization upon the world. He is a commanding, prideful force of nature that seeks to ensure his new house, and his new ideals will survive among all other's, and he has the cunning intelligence to back it up. There is, however, a dark spot on his psyche. His numerous years spent hurdling through The Ravager's domain on his way to the Boneyard resulted in severe PTSD, and his rests are often filled with nightmares and horrors of what the Ravager inflicted upon him, and these nightmares have a bad tendency to influence him in his decisions, even with him as cautious as he is. Octavius is willing to do anything to achieve victory; to achieve his ideals and success. His lofty goals are the driving force behind his zealotry, and if that means executing or killing the occasional individual who resists him, he sees no issue in doing so. Perhaps most of all though, Octavius cares deeply about his followers, his allies, his friends. His willingness to do anything to achieve victory translates well, when he considers aiding his friends and ensuring their continued happiness, survival and strength is considered a victory. Loyal to a fault when it comes to his friends and allies, Octavius will throw himself into harm's way if he believes one of his friends is going to die, or be dealt too much pain for his preference. This is, perhaps, Octavius' biggest weakness. All of his strength of will, charisma, intelligence and cunning tend to be muted when it comes to allies and friends in danger. Part of this is why he lacks them - he knows it is a weakness. The logical part of his mind is perfectly aware of the fact that everything about friendship is weak, but being human and having emotions also means having to deal with the fact that, inevitably, you seek companionship. Appearance Naturally, Octavius is an impressively tall, particularly handsome individual. He is well-built with an athletic and muscular physique, shoulder-length blonde hair, and particularly pleasant, rounded features in the face. He keeps his facial hair well-trimmed, and with it being blonde, you typically can't even see it on him. Most notable, however, is the eyepatch upon his right eye - the eye that was taken from him by the Ravager when he was sacrificed, resulting in his death. In his armor, Octavius wears interlocking fullplate over the majority of his body with the occasional blue accents, and a large, flowing blue cloak over his body, which is one of the few worldly possessions he ever took from his original home of Haven. It had been specially made for him, to help protect him from sight from foes that may seek his demise, ironically left in his wardrobe when he had been kidnapped. Weapons wise, Octavius is incredibly versatile - although he vastly prefers utilizing his Spear against most foes, he also frequently uses a large number of other weapons based on what the situation requires. Swords, Axes, a Bow, and various other weapons and items to ensure that he has every tool for the job ahead. Friends & Foes Friends [[Aereys Van Schwarzejäger-Thyrilestil|'Aereys Van Schwarzejäger-Thyrilestil']] - The first individual that Octavius recruited to his merry band of men and women that would rise in the ranks. Not just a grunt, but a woman of prowess and strength that he had grown to respect, but perhaps even worse, a woman that he had begun to develop feelings for. Feelings that he didn't feel were appropriate for a Leader towards a subordinate, but moreover, feelings that he felt would detract from his mission. Despite this, Octavius cannot stop himself from looking at her, stealing the occasional glance at her features and her face, only to keep that mental image of her in his mind until he can yet again see her. He maintains a straight face when around her, but the feelings refuse to fade. Crushter Stonehammer - A rather zealous, but loyal Faithful of Abadar. This man is Octavius' first cohort, and he is convinced that (Aereys Placeholder) and himself were sent to aid Octavius in a divine mission. Although Octavius doesn't necessarily believe his mission is Divine, he accepts Crushter's help regardless, and finds the man's ideals and zealotry growing on him over time. Leonessa Tyrannis - The second ally that Octavius attained; a young Catfolk that serves as an incredibly skilled and intelligent Scout. He rescued her from Orc Slavers in the North, who had captured her and desired to sell her, but Octavius managed to defeat the slavers and she pledged her loyalty to him as a life debt afterwards. Legion of the Azure Lion - The organization and company that Octavius formed after he left the Kingdom of Egron. This 'Legion' as Octavius calls it is a Legion of many things, and serves primarily as a Mercenary Band in service of the highest bidder, but once someone has bought them, they are loyal to a fault. Foes House Gerald - The family from which he draws his original name from; House Gerald are the current rulers of the Council of Nobles, and of the Kingdom of Egron. Octavius despises them for what they did to him, and although he isn't going to go on a killing spree, he adamantly refuses to work with anyone who serves them. Aspirations Long Term Goals Octavius' long term goals are lofty, significant and difficult to achieve without excessive work - which is exactly how he likes it. He has few to no qualms about the ways he achieves them either. * Colonize Iakresh - Although many no doubt have the same aspiration, Octavius doesn't just wish to stake his claim on the new planet, but rather civilize it in it's entirety and ensure that no vestiges of primitive tribes or peoples remain. They will be civilized, or they will be crushed under the progression of humanity. * Attain multiple Artifacts - Octavius is a skilled combatant with a large number of weapons. He wishes to have an Artifact for each of his preferred weapons, ensuring that no matter the situation, each of the weapons he utilizes are ready for the job at hand. * Create a new Bloodline - Although he is by blood a Gerald, Octavius has stripped himself of that name, and of those titles. He instead seeks to create a new, powerful Empire and Bloodline under the name of Arcturius. One that will last through the ages. Short Term Goals Among his long term goals, Octavius has many short term goals that are more easily achieved. * Create his Capital on Iakresh - The first cobblestone on the road to civilization. Creating his first city on Iakresh marks the beginning of something great. * Attain Power - Although Octavius is strong, he must become stronger for the hardships to come. A long, hard road is ahead of him, but attaining more power will ensure that he is prepared for it. * Attain Followers - Octavius has few allies, and even fewer followers. He will need them to complete his goals. * Figure out his feelings for Aereys - Is it love? Companionship? Does he simply care about her in the way that a brother might care about a sister? Analyzing this, and more, will help him figure out her place in his life, and whether or not he should pursue her, despite the risks. Fighting Style Octavius is an incredibly skilled combatant, with expertise in a variety of weapons. This skill rises the more he uses each weapon, naturally, but some are used more than other's due to their versatility and enhancements. Aside from his use of weapons, Octavius has significant knowledge of tactics and strategy, and often finds himself lending some advice and command to those who would heed it. Hastam Dei The glaive-guisarme is the first weapon that Octavius learned to use, and his favored. Hastam Dei is one such weapon, and the only item he took from the Vaults of Haven when he came of age. However, it is more unique than that, and it allows Octavius to switch it into a Lance at a moment's notice. This advanced weapon takes significant mastery to use, and took Octavius many years of training to learn. Caelum Confige The second weapon that Octavius attained mastery of; the bow. Octavius prefers to use the bow when at a significant enough range that charging forth will not allow him to reach his foe within a reasonable time, or when facing an enemy that is stronger than him. Custos Veritatis A combination - sword and shield. Specifically, a Bastard Sword and a Tower Shield. Octavius uses this when he must defend his allies and focus on their protection. Although he is typically an offensive-focused individual, he can swap to a defensive mindset at a moment's notice. Imperator The Bastard Sword he uses with the shield, but without the shield - this particular weapon is deadly enough by itself, and a weapon that Octavius favors as much as Hastam Dei Letum Luesque A weapon to be added. Category:Player Characters